A device for subcutaneous delivery of a fluid to the patient, the device comprising a body having a rotating member, the rotating member in a first position for the emplacement of the device onto the body of patient and in a second position for delivery of a fluid into the patients body.
The purpose of a fluid injection system or infusion assembly is to transport fluids, such as insulin, from a container remote from a patient""s body, through a tube to an assembly, including a cannula, that will allow the introduction of the fluid into the body of the patient. The fluid injection assembly is designed to be worn on the skin of a patient, such as on the abdomen of the patient for injecting fluids such as insulin, or other subcutaneously administered drugs into the body of the patient.
From time to time, however, it is often necessary for the patient to disconnect the tube between the remote fluid container and the fluid injection assembly so as to, for example, take a shower. It can be appreciated that a fluid injection system would advantageously provide a simple, effective, and sanitary system for quickly disconnecting the tube carrying the fluid to the patient. Further, it is advantageous that any fluid injection system be small, light, simple to use and manufacture, durable and sterile, all while providing the advantages of an easy disconnect between the injection system and the fluid feed tube.
Among the approaches taken for quick disconnect systems are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,143 and 6,017,328 to Fishell, which system includes a fluid source, a fluid delivery tube which has a small needle and a septum in the body of the assembly for receipt of a needle. The needle is in a support base. At a first end, it is in fluid connection with the fluid in the tube. At a second end, it is designed to pierce a septum and deliver the fluid through a body and into a cannula. The cannula is inserted subcutaneous into the patient for delivery of the fluid into the patient. Such a system may generally be described as a xe2x80x9cneedle and septumxe2x80x9d delivery system. The septum is integral with the main body and able to be repeatedly pierced, being self-sealing following the removal of the needle.
There are drawbacks to the devices illustrated in the referenced Fishell Patents and in the prior art in general. These drawbacks include the vertical injection of the fluid into the body of the system. Such an orientation provides unnecessary and unwanted height to the injection system. Ideally, an injection system should be almost flush with the skin of the patient. This xe2x80x9clow profilexe2x80x9d would allow, for example, loose fitting clothing to be worn during injection if the fluid delivery tube would be able to lay flush with the skin of the patient as it enters the body of the fluid injection system.
Thus, it is seen there are advantages to a fluid injection system with a low profile and a disconnect at the assembly. Such advantages should include a low profile with a quick and easy to use disconnect assembly that may be a needle and septum type disconnect assemble.
It is the object of this invention to provide for a low profile infusion assembly which is simple to manufacture and use and provide quick affective disconnect of the fluid feed line at body of the assembly.
Applicants"" provides for these and other objects in a system for the subcutaneous delivery into the body of a patient of a fluid from a remote vessel or reservoir, the system comprising: main assembly and placement member having a needle thereon; a delivery tube for carrying a fluid, the delivery tube attached at a near end to the remote fluid containing vessel and at a removed end having a rotating member engagement device, which includes a needle; and a main assembly including a body having a cannula depending therefrom and a rotating member, the rotating member including an engagement arm for rotating with respect to the body from a first position providing axle alignment of the engagement arm of the rotating member with the cannula to a second position, the second position providing fluid communication between the removed end of the engagement arm on the rotating member in the cannula when the delivery tube is attached thereto.